Just A Kiss
by Burning.Halos
Summary: For A "Unusual CATS Couples Contest." My first fic! R&R! Please!


For Hazelthorn's "Unusual CATS Couples Contest". My first story! Hope ya luv it!!

* * *

**Electra's Point of View:**

"....and the Mating Dance will be performed by Etcetera and her cousin, Electra."

As Old Deutoronomy announced this, I looked at my cousin and she giggled, shaking her paws. I looked at my paws and wacked at my ear. Instincts. Ugh...

"I have spoken to your caretaker, Jellylorum, and she has suggested two toms for you two. Etcetera, you will mate with Pouncival, and Electra will mate with his brother, Tumblebrutus."

Tumblebrutus? Jellylorum suggested him? I don't remember mentioning him to her...Maybe she just assumed because he was my friend. I found him in the crowd, and he smiled. I smiled back, and waved him over.

"So, mates...This is gonna be interesting." I looked at the ground. I was a bit embarassed to look at him. I was going to _mate _with him.

"Ugh. I know.. Why can't you wait 'till next year?"

"Because I'm mature enough this year, and Etcetera didn't want to be up there alone. Though I don't think she'll notice me with Pouncival and all..."

We looked over at them, and they were nuzzling noses. They were so cute, and I think Etcetera just wanted someone to talk to about it. She did love to talk.

"Ah...It's fine. I'm sure you wanted someone else, but you got screwed and ended up with me!" he actred proud of this, even though I denied it.

I did think it was odd that Victoria got an older tom, Plato, while I get a first-timer like Tumblebrutus. I didn't mind, I just didn't want to look wierd up there with a young tom. I would have preferred Tugger running his paws on me, but he was hard to get to. There was Munkustrap, but he was taken and a little _too _much of an older tom. Then there was Alonzo. He was the more attainable (and in my opinion, better looking) version of ALonzo. Jemima had been with him, and Etcetera, too. I had some chance with him, if any.

"I just hope I don't screw it up." Tumblebrutus's voice brought me out of my Alonzo fantasy.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm young, Electra. I'm not experienced like the other toms. I think you deserve an older tom, but we can't change Old Deutoronomy's mind."

"We can't?" I was surprised Tumblebrutus was thinking the same thing as me, but what shocked me was the, _"can't change Old Deutoronomy's mind."_

"No way! He has us set for the Dance, and that's that. I just hope I'm not too awful....."

"We'll be fine. Trust me." I put an assuring hand on his shoulder, and he sighed. He was even more nervous than me. I felt bad for Tumblebrutus. He was stuck with me. He would have preferred cassandra or Jemima, but Jellylorum is Jellylorum, and he was obviously dissapointed. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me. I know you would have liked a prettier queen, but we're both stuck with each other so promise we won't like, end up together or something because it's obvious we both want someoen else."

"Thanks 'Leccy. I'll see you later."

He called me 'Leccy.'

* * *

**Alonzo's Point of View:**

Hmm, so Cettie and Leccy are doing the dance this year. With Tumble and Pouncy, too! I wonder how that'll work out. I had always wondered about Leccy. I know she liked Tugger, and had a thing with Misto, but did I have a chance with her? No, she had Tumble. But, her face when Old Deutoronomy announced she was with Tumble, she almost looked...fallen. I wonder who she really wanted. I wonder if it might have been me. I wonder if I went up to her and did something, would she resist? There was only one way to find out. God. I'm such a......I'm such an Alonzo!

* * *

**Electra's Point of View:**

"Electra, you have a visitor!" Jellylorum trilled from the other room as I lounged in the room I shared with my elder brother and sisters, Tantomile and Coricopat.

"Bring 'em in!" I called back, and the eldest twins looked at each other smirked, and left. "You know, some things I like to know!"

"We do know." Coricopat said as he held open the door for our caretaker. She entered with a "Nothing better happen, Missy" look on her stern face. I held my breath when a black and white tom strolled in, towering over me.

"Now, Alonzo, her curfew is ten, so don't try anything."

I shut my eyes in embarrassment, and I heard Alonzo accept it and wave them off.

"You do know that my siblings will be listening, right?"

"Now I do."

The uncomfortable pause was hurting my brain, but I felt like I wasn't allowed to break it. I waited for him to speak, and got what I wanted.

"I was wondering..do you even like Tumble? Ton of people are talking about it, and I wasn't going to sit around and whisper with people. So.....how 'bout it?"

"He's my friend, and...well...I don't exactly have a choice...."

"That's not true." he stepped a big step, big enough for him to be a foot away from each other.

"I'm assigned to Tumblebrutus. Old Deutoronomy said so. I'm mating with him, and that's that..."

"Things have changed before. Did you know that originally, Victoria was promised to me? But, she convinced Old Deutoronomy that they were so in love, and he switched it. So, if you're in love with someone else, then....yeah."

"What if I do? He doesn't love me back. He already has a queen."

"Like I said. Plans change. Everything changes. It's nature. So, who do you love?"

"I can't tell _you!_ You're a tom! You wouldn't understand....."

"I can't say I do understand, as I'm quite straight if you haven't noticed. I'll just guess. Promise you won't lie?"

"Promise."

"Tugger?"

He stepped one inch closer. Eleven inches apart.

"Nope."

"Hmm...Misto?"

Ten inches apart.

"Nope."

"Really? I thought I'd got it....Pouncival?"

Nine inches apart.

"He's with Etcetera! Hell no!"

"Well then...Plato?"

Eight inches. No, wait, seven.

"Nope."

"Munkustrap?"

Five inches.

"Still no."

"Dang, you're a difficult queen. Mungojerrie?"

Three inches.

"Nopers."

"Coricopat?"

Two.

"Nah, he's kinda wierd."

"That leaves Admetus, Tumblebrutus, and myself. Unless you like Skimble or Old Deutoronomy or Gus or Bustopher Jones.."

"Ew! Reverse pedophile! I don't think so!"

"So you like Admetus?"

"I never said that..."

"But you don't like Tumble."

"I believe we've already established that."

"Well, isn't that interesting..."

One inch away. He was one inch away from me. My head was tilted quite a bit to see him. It wasn't fair, the way he squezzed things out of me. It wasn't fair that he was perfect and then some. It wasn't fair that..

Zero inches. He was exactly zero inches away. He knelt down a little bit and kissed me. Just that. It was so simple it hurt. The simplest thing in the world, and it hurt me. It was the only thing I'd ever really wanted, but it was so surreal I hadn't even bothered wanting it anymore. But I had it, and I didn't know that life could be so...right. I was the other queen. I was Etcetera's cousin, not Electra. I wasn't recognizable. No one even bothered to look twice, unless they thought I was someone else. Now, someone saw me as...a queen. Something that they wanted, and it was different. Someone wanted me, and I wanted them. But, that never happened. Nothing could end up right. I was in the Jellicle Junkyard, not a Disney movie.

"Leccy, are you okay?" he looked concerned....caring. Someone cared about me? What? "Was it that bad? I'm sorry, most queens like getting kissed..."

"No, no, it was...great, it's just that, most toms don't really care for the queens in the shadows....and now...you..."

"Well, if no one else likes you, then I won't have to kill anyone." he smiled. That was exactly what I needed. Laughter. Even when I was shocked and confused and perched on a cloud he could make me laugh. Darn him!

"Are you sure you like me? I mean, I'm not exactly easy on the eyes, and you're always with such pretty queens...It's unlike you to go for the uglies."

"What? I usually go for _cute _queens. Cass is cute. Bomba is cute. Cettie is cute. Teazer is cute. You are beautiful. Exotica is beautiful. Demeter is beautiful. See the difference? The worst thing is, I didn't realize the beauties until just now. I thought cute was beautiful. Shame on me. You have premission to slap me."

He smiled and waited for me to slap him. I raised up my paw and wacked it until one inch away. Then I rested it on his face. He was soft, and it helped keep my paw steady. I ran the back of my fingers on the side of his face, and then to his neck, and then behind his ear. I scratched there, and he twitched madly. He brought his paw around and put his on my face. I dropped my paw and tried to control my breathing. Just him touching me stopped my heart. He held my face and leaned back in. This time is was not that simple.

He knew what he was doing, and I didn't. I didn't try to fight back, because that was the last thing I wanted. I was extremely conscious of everything. His other paw on my back, my arms around his neck, the zero inches getting smaller and smaller. His lips moving mine, and mine responding with enthusiasm. I wondered how far he would try to go, giving me ajijijijbecause I had a line, but I was very weak at drawing it. I would just have to wait and see.

I almost fainted when I barely felt his tongue touch my bottom lip, but he was holding me up, which saved me. He sucked on my bottom lip and I couldn't breath. This was so....different. I had never had this, and boy, was I missing out! I moved our mouths back together, and I felt his smile behind it.

"What is going on here?" The voice of Jellylorum made me spring back, almost scared of what she saw.

"What do you think is going on?" Alonzo asked, quite innocently. "Electra was crying, and I thought she needed a hug. Is that allowed in this house?"

I realized that was a tear by my face, and I wiped it so that Jellylorum would notice.

"Are you okay, honey?" she came over to me, giving me a helpful hug.

"Well, you know I have to mate with Tumble? I want to mate with someone else, but Old Deutoronomy would never let me. It makes me sad."

"I thought you liked Tumble! Who would you like to mate with then? I could tell Old Deutoronomy that I made a mistake, would you like that?"

"I would love that! And, the tom is...Alonzo."

She looked over at him, and he smiled kindly. Not a "Haha, your daughter likes me" smile, but a "Please?" smile.

"I...I guess I could arrange that? Are you sure, honey?"

"Positive."

She left me and him, and I just blinked. Of all the things I could do, I blinked.

"That was easy." he said, coming over and kissing me on the forehead.

"Who'd of thought that a little queen like me would end up with a tom like you?"

"I'd have thought it. I'd have hoped it. I'd have dreamed it. I'd have got it."

* * *

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO WHOEVER THE HECK IT BELONGS TO!

w00p for my 1st story!

Please Review! I need criticism! NOW!


End file.
